zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
ChuChu
:This article is about the recurring enemies. For the ''Twilight Princess enemies, see Chu.'' are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These gelatinous blob-like enemies are usually considered to be a very minor threat due to their comical appearance, having bulging eyes and grinning mouths. However, they attack in packs and are not to be underestimated when in great numbers. They can usually be defeated with most weapons, commonly the sword or ranged weapons such as the Boomerang. ChuChus slither, or hop, slowly along the ground until they attack, when they leap at Link. Some have the ability to collapse into smaller piles of gloop to avoid damage, before reforming when they see a chance to strike. However, they always seem to have little to no intelligence and know nothing other than to attack. There are many different varieties of ChuChus, each with their own attack and defense methods and weaknesses. There are two designs of ChuChus; the translucent, amorphous blobs with eyes and a mouth from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and the more comical varieties, with a gelatinous base serving as their "feet", seen in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and subsequent appearances. Despite the physical difference between these two, their attack pattern and function is rather similar. The most common types of ChuChus are the red, green, blue, and yellow varieties, though the Dark ChuChu has appeared once. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] ChuChus can be found in many locations. These ChuChus have large visible teeth that are not seen in later games, and their eyes are on short stalks, giving them a slug-like appearance. There are four varieties of ChuChu — red, green, yellow, and blue. The only real difference between these varieties is that depending on the color, they may or may not hold items that Link can collect. Usually, ChuChus respawn, or new ChuChus appear in their stead, soon after being defeated. Owing to this, they serve as an excellent means of replenishing magic, health, and arrows. Of the four varieties, Red ChuChus are by far the most numerous; they carry hearts inside them. Green ChuChus are the second most frequently encountered variety of ChuChu, most often encountered in Termina Field; this type of ChuChu contains Magic Jars. Yellow ChuChus contain bundles of 10 arrows. They are never encountered outside of dungeons. Lastly, Blue ChuChus do not contain any items, but when hit with Ice Arrows they freeze and became climbable blocks for a short amount of time, before they thaw. They are only encountered in a single room of Great Bay Temple. Interestingly, if Link attacks a ChuChu while he in his Goron form, it does no damage to it; in order for Link to defeat one as Goron Link, he must rush into it with a fully charged Goron Roll. This is presumably due to ChuChus' jelly-like nature, requiring their exterior to be pierced and breached. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ]] ChuChus are encountered very frequently in many locations in the game, making them one of the most common enemies in the game. ChuChus in ''The Wind Waker serve as a source of Chu Jelly, a curative, gelatinous substance that can be used in potions such as Red, Green, and Blue Potions. This game features the first appearance of the "new" design of ChuChus — the only design used subsequently. ChuChus are easily identified by their squeaky voices. Pawprint Isle is closely related to the ChuChus, and may even be the point where they originated. Unlike the majority of The Wind Waker enemies, ChuChus can survive falling in water, and float in blob form on top of it. In fact, this works to their advantage, as ChuChus in The Wind Waker are incapable of being damaged when in their puddle state with anything but arrows. As in Majora's Mask, many varieties of these ChuChus appear, along with different kinds of Chu Jelly. Red ChuChus are very common, and have no real distinct features other than their color. Green ChuChus are also common enemies, although not as common as red ChuChus, but have the ability to collapse into amorphous goo while attacking Link. They cannot be defeated with swords during this period, but can be dispatched with the Hero's Bow or the Skull Hammer. Blue ChuChus are less frequently encountered; in fact, they only appear in 22 distinct locations on the Great Sea. Link can collect their respective Chu Jelly globs, they can be defeated more than once, but will only drop Chu Jelly the first time around; after this, they will drop a yellow Rupee) in order to allow Doc Bandam to brew Blue Potion, of which requires 15 Chu Jelly. Blue ChuChus are surrounded by electricity, which will hurt Link if he tries to attack them with a sword, though the electricity can be removed by stunning them with the Boomerang, Bombs, or Skull Hammer. They also, unlike most enemies, try to hide in Barrels with Dark ChuChus. Yellow ChuChus, like Blue ChuChus, have electricity surging through them that can shock Link if he hits them with his sword. These are best fought with ranged weapons such as the Hero's Bow or Boomerang. They drop both Red and green Chu Jelly. Contrary to what one would think, water does not conduct their electrical charge when they come in contact with it. Lastly, Purple ChuChus, also Known as Dark ChuChus, first appear inside the Earth Temple. They are impervious to all weapons, with the exception of the Hookshot), and when struck they break apart only to reform shortly thereafter. Their only weakness is light; once reflected upon them with the Mirror Shield or Medli's harp, or by luring them into a beam of light, they become petrified for a short time. In this state, they are vulnerable to attacks from the Skull Hammer, and can also be defeated by being picked up and thrown, effectively shattering them. While in their petrified state, their increased weight can be used to Link's advantage, as they can hold down switches. Upon defeat, they yield either Red or Green Chu Jelly. When ChuChus attack, they lunge at Link. It is rare but possible to Parry a ChuChu; however, Yellow ChuChus and Blue ChuChus will shock and damage Link should he attempt to attack them while parrying. The distinctive voice clip used for the ChuChus is actually an argument between two Japanese men, sped up and reversed to sound less like real conversation. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ChuChus are similar to those from The Wind Waker; however, Chu Jelly is not present in any form. Again, various kinds of ChuChus appear, and two new ones are introduced. Additionally, two big ChuChus known as the Big Green ChuChu and Big Blue ChuChu serve as the boss of the Deepwood Shrine and the mini-boss of the Temple of Droplets, respectively. Despite their names, they are ordinarily sized ChuChus; however, due to Link occasionally assuming Minish form, they appear to be big to him. Red and Green ChuChus are among the most common varieties, and are found in many locations in Hyrule. Unlike in The Wind Waker however, Red ChuChus can dissolve into shapeless goo for a short while. Blue ChuChus are electrified ChuChus that are similar to their counterparts from The Wind Waker, but they cannot dissolve into goo. The first of the two new ChuChu varieties, Rock ChuChus, wear large rock helmets which are shaped like skulls that protect them from many regular attacks. These helmets can be destroyed by Bombs, the Gust Jar, or even Link's sword if he has learned the Rock Breaker skill. Once their protective helmets are gone, they are more or less regular ChuChus. Finally, the gray Spiny ChuChus have the ability to morph into spiked balls when Link comes too close, defending against attack for a short while and damaging Link, should he come too close. After a short while, they return to their regular state, during which time they are vulnerable to attack, like any other ChuChu. When hit by a bomb's explosion while in their spiked state, they are stunned as if hit by a Boomerang, leaving them open to attack. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ChuChus are similar to those from The Wind Waker and The Minish Cap. No new varieties of ChuChus appear, but some ChuChus of certain colors have different abilities than before. Red ChuChus are the most common, unspectacular kind of ChuChu, and are the first enemies to be encountered in the game. Green ChuChus are similar to red ones, but have the ability to collapse into un-attackable blobs. Yellow ChuChus conduct electricity, but need time to recharge every now and then, leaving them open to attack. Blue ChuChus perpetually conduct electricity, so ranged weapons are recommended against these. Rock ChuChus appear once more, disguising themselves as boulders only to emerge when Link comes into proximity. Link can break any eventual rocks with Bombs or the Hammer to secure himself against sneak attacks. The Hammer and Grappling Hook can be used to remove the Rock ChuChus' helmets, reverting them into regular red ChuChus. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ChuChus appear the same as they did in Phantom Hourglass. They come in five varieties: Red ChuChu, Blue ChuChu, Yellow ChuChu and Ice ChuChu. Additionally, there are Helmet ChuChus who wear protective rock helmets, much like to the Rock ChuChu in The Minish Cap. Their helmets can be removed with the Whip, and thrown back at them, or at another enemy. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ChuChus appear with a new design, as vaguely oval shaped blobs of goo with sunken yellow eyes and large mouths. They are immune to stabs, though can be defeated by one horizontal, vertical, or diagonal slash. If two ChuChus touch, they will fuse into a ChuChu larger than the bigger one, which splits back into two regular ChuChus upon being hit - consequently a very large ChuChu can spawn infinitely many if allowed. Multiple ChuChus can fuse together, resulting in ChuChus larger than Link. Upon defeat ChuChus will occasionally drop Jelly Blobs. ChuChus are also the only enemy not to drop Hearts nor Rupees in this game. Interestingly, attacking a ChuChu with the Slingshot will cause the Deku Seed fired to become securely lodged in its body until Link leaves the area. Horizontal slashes are ineffective against large or fused ChuChus, as the cut-off ChuChu will pop up into the air perpendicular to the strike and then fall back down onto the other ChuChu, causing them to fuse again and effectively negating the effort of the attack. If Link puts a bomb into a ChuChu's mouth, it will swallow the bomb but Link must be careful as ChuChu can still follow him which if he makes contact, it will explode and harm Link. Green, Red, Yellow, and Blue ChuChus appear. Green ChuChus are the most common and attack by latching onto Link and trying to digest him, but can be shaken off. Red ChuChus attack the same way, though if they aren't shaken off they will eventually set Link on fire. Yellow ChuChus will periodically surround themselves with electricity, much like those in The Wind Waker, causing Link to be shocked if he attacks directly or if they have latched onto him during this period. Blue ChuChus only appear underwater, meaning they are harder to deal with, but attack in the same way as a Green ChuChu. They are always larger specimens, but will be destroyed in a single hit rather than split into smaller ChuChus. ChuChus are not to difficult to defeat however, if a big ChuChu immoblizes Link, this makes him open for enemy attacks including Keese, Remlits Arachas Bokoblins and Octoroks. In early screenshots of the game, ChuChus found in Faron Woods were depicted as being red, whereas the ones found in the final build are blue. These are an entirely different shade of red from those that appear in the final build, whose color is more reminiscent of orange, and are even depicted in artwork released for the game, whereas species of ChuChu that actually appear in the game are not. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Red, Green, and Yellow ChuChu from ''The Wind Waker appear as enemies. Red ChuChu in their The Wind Waker design appear as enemies. All ChuChu in Hyrule Warriors Legends,will cause damage to the player if they are attacked with combos and must be flattened with the Hammer in order to defeat them. Gallery The Wind Waker ChuChu Red ChuChu (Render).png|Render of a Red ChuChu from The Wind Waker The Wind Waker ChuChu Green ChuChu (Render).png|Render of a Green ChuChu from The Wind Waker The Wind Waker ChuChu Dark ChuChu (Render).png|Render of a Dark ChuChu from The Wind Waker The Wind Waker ChuChu Blue ChuChu (Render).png|Render of a Blue ChuChu from The Wind Waker The Wind Waker ChuChu Yellow ChuChu (Render).png|Render of a Yellow ChuChu from The Wind Waker See also * Big Blue ChuChu * Big Green ChuChu * Blob * Blue ChuChu * Buzzblob * Chu * Dark ChuChu * Green ChuChu * Helmet ChuChu * Ice ChuChu * Red ChuChu * Rock ChuChu * Spinut * Spiny ChuChu * Yellow ChuChu es:ChuChu Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies